Your majesty
by PenguinParty101
Summary: He was the closest thing to family she'd ever had. She couldn't just abandon him.
1. why, hello

AN- ok well this is just a complete disaster. i really feel i just ruined this completely, but if your still going to read this remember, i tried to warn you.

Black. It was the first thing he saw. It had swallowed him up completely, surrounding him from every angle.

"Hello?"

His voice echoed through the strange, zero-gravity, atmosphere , drifting farther and farther away.

"V-vanny? Are you there?"

Nothing.

"HELLO?!," he called helplessly, swimming through the heavy blackness that seemed to be pushing him away.

It was in that brief moment a sudden flash of light hit him like a ton of cinder blocks. A swirling sensation of pink minty-green light spinning around. It stung his eyes like bleach, intruding the darkness he had once known.

He groggily groaned, flipping him self over face-first onto his pillow to drown out the blinding light.

"Hey candy. Helloooo? wake up

King candy blinked twice and looked up from the marshmallow pillow gripped tightly around his face.

All at once, he sat up opening his eyes, grey spots floating around his field of vision, only to find himself falling back down onto his bed with a loud thunk.

"Hey, take it easy. ," smirked a familiar voice that king candy just couldn't place.

He opened his eyes again.

"Vanny!," he exclaimed springing up and wrapping his arms around his granddaughter.

"Hey, wait a minute..."

"Candy! You're up!"

"Would you care to exthplain-"

His sentiment was interrupted by a flicker of blue 1s and 0s, flowing through his beloved vanny's body.

"Gah!," he screeched, jumping back from the scattering explosion of pixels.

"G-g-g-g-glithch!"

"Vanny what happened?!"

"Look, thats not important ri-"

"And why are you drethsed like," he paused for a second trying to think of a word to describe her outfit.

"Like...like... that!," he spewed, gesturing his hand towards the hideous attire she was wearing.

"Like what? Whats wrong with my outfit?"

"Well nothing, its jutht-"

"Just what?!"

"Nothing!"

She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"Look, the arcades about to open and i have to go race for a while, so,-"

"RATHE?! LIKE THAT?! VANNY, THATH WAY TO DANGEROUTH! YOU CANT RACE WITH A GLITHCH!"

" SO, IF YOU NEED ANYTHING JUST ASK WYNCHEL AND DUNCAN!"

With that, she stomped out the door slamming it behind her.

_HOW in the world could she have gotten herself into this?_


	2. tappers

**A/N: hi you guys! thanks so much for all the favorites, reviews, and follows! Sorry this took so long to update, i was really busy. I need to know what kind of a time frame you guys want me to update on so read and review!**

"Vanellope, are you-"

"It'll work."

Vanellope sighed, leaning against the wall of the portal that lead to Tappers.

"But don't they have an age requirement or something?," Adorabeezle questioned.

"Nah, they used to. But they added a family friendly zone as bonus level. Stinkbrain told me."

"C'mon! We ain't gonna get help just sittin' around here!," chimed Snowana.

"Snow's right.," Jubilina stated. "Let's get moving."

Vanellope sighed, fiddling with her black sunglasses, as she made her way to the tram.

"Remind me again why we're doing this.," Taffyta said as she popped her glasses off and glanced over at Vanellope, who had just sat down.

"Ya!," Rancis demanded. "Won't he just kill us and take over the game?"

"Oh, come on guys. He would be just as dangerous as a lump of scrambled, glitching code. He could take over one of our avatars like he did last time. Of course, he was in his own avatar then... But he's a whole different person now! He's not T- you know who, he's King Candy! The actual King Candy!"

"Why can't you just dele-"

"Oh, shut up Rancis! Just because some evil imposter corrupted his code, took his character model, and stole my kingdom-"

"And tried to kill you.," added Taffyta

"I'm not deleting him! It wasn't even his fault!"

"Girls- and Rancis, please!," Snowana crossed her arms over her chest. " Just stop fightin'!

"Oh look! Were here!," Jubilina shouted, gesturing to the crowd of characters who were talking amongst themselves while enjoying their drinks.

"C'mon.," Vanellope said irritably. She got up and made her way into Tappers, the large group of racers following close behind.**  
**


	3. Startled

Tapper had been chatting with Ryu and Ken- very frequent customers of his- while filling up a glass with the requested Budweiser-which was, of course only sold on weekends as lazy as this one- when he heard the yell from across the bar.

"HEY!"

It pierced his ears like a needle and startled him into dropping his glass on the floor. The noise cultivated the attention of most customers as the mass of now shattered glass allowed a few steady streams of the fluid to flow over the edges of the small but sturdy, still-standing rim.

Tapper nervously scampered over to the source of the noise, forgetting about the mess and the now ever present chattering between Ryu and Ken , which soon spread to the rest of the patrons.

"Eh, sorry 'bout that kiddo. 'Ya just startled me. Nothin' to worry 'bout there."

" Ya, that's nice. Listen,-"

" Can I help 'ya?"

"Ya, ya-"

"What'll it be?"

"Advice"

"M'kay, what about?"

"Listen, 'Ya know anything 'bout codes?"

Vanellope Von Schweetz tipped her black sun glasses, leaning on to the bar top as the other Sugar Rush racers surounded her, a quizzical look on her face.

Tapper could read that look, he knew she was a pint-sized little creature, but she meant buisness. And the Tapman never dissapointed.

"Codes, eh? What for?"

"That's not important."

"Well, as a matter of fact I have a friend who might be able to help."

With that Tapper walked off, leaving the racers to themselves.

"Van?"

"Hmmm?"

"While were here I think we should have some fun!," Candlehead said optimisticly.

"Fun?"

"Ya! Like Snowana!," she said, pointing to where Snowana was doing the disco with Yuni and a few other DDR characters, as the racers all looked on pleadingly.

Vanellope groaned.

"Fine. Knock yourselves out."


	4. Shattered memories

_AN~ So sorry to my lovely followers! I haven't been on in a while because i've been very busy with my new tumblr, ask-raspberry-fudgedip. You can check it out if you'd like and maybe give me a follow or two! Anyways, this chapter will be very short, mainly because I couldn't think of anything more to add. _

Vanellope sighed and shook her head as remembering her execrable decision. Never had she planned on this torment to come with her granted wish of a better life. If she'd known beforehand of the dilemma emerging from her gift to the stranded king, she'd have had second thoughts. But of course, she also had to take the risk for the good of her game.

Trying as best she could to remind herself this as she made her way into the vast reserve of the castle that was the kitchen, a new thought began to seep throughout the betroth barrier of regrets and disillusion she'd been recently building up.

'What would happen if he found out...?'

Excerpting herself from the pessimistic nightmare that was her own mind, she planted her hands sedately on the marble frosted countertop and proceeded to diffuse into a flourish of pixels, only to reappear on top of the glazed structure half a second later. Vanellope jammed open a graham cracker door in ownership to the Kit Kat cabinetry before her and abolished a box of Sugar Cubes cereal, then blipping over to the Ice Breaker refrigerator to acquire some hot cocoa for correspondence of her meal.


End file.
